


As Cavallone Decimo

by hailynx



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, M/M, Matchmaking, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-03 23:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailynx/pseuds/hailynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alaude tries his hand at match-making… or does he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Katekyou Hitman Reborn!.  
> Please do not translate or repost/reupload.

A purple flame flashes, leaving Alaude surprised and bewildered to find himself being summoned against his will and Gitto’s. Looking at his surroundings to assure safety, he finds that Vongola Decimo’s cloud guardian is fast asleep but Alaude can see the hint of discomfort hidden in his expression. The young guardian is not used to the extravagance that has been bestowed upon him. Alaude looks around the room and sighs. Besides the necessary renovation, nothing major has changed about the Cavallone manor.

 

“Ch’,” Alaude grimaces when his attempt to return to the ring fails.

 

It is probably best to stay within this room, but there isn’t even a couch for him to sit on. He has no intentions of joining Hibari Kyouya. The boy has exceptional senses. He’s actually surprised that the tenth generation guardian hasn’t woken yet. Alaude also wanted to avoid a fight with the young skylark. No matter how many years have passed by, the generation gap allows him to continue saying that Hibari Kyouya is still a child. Alaude settles for a stroll around the mansion, feeling fairly certain that no one will be able to see him. However, Alaude realises that it might not be true when he doesn’t pass through the door. His hands are pressed against the wood like he still exists and he’s forced to open the door by physically turning the knob.

 

“What kind of phenomena is this?” Alaude inquires as he takes a look around the unchanged environment.

 

Sighing, Alaude takes a step forward and starts to walk down the halls as if this place is his home. He takes precise steps, makes accurate turns and knows exactly when to light his flame and use it as a source of radiance. Although he knows his way around, Alaude doesn’t actually know what his _purpose_ is supposed to be. Strolling this mansion will be a rather torturous activity so he hopes his intended purpose is not to stroll and that he’s not being punished for reasons unknown to him.

 

_But_ , Alaude thinks, _if I manage to accomplish this… mission, I may be able to return to the solitude I enjoy_.

 

Alaude decides that he’ll visit the basement to search for the answers to his questions. If he has been summoned from that time and to this place, perhaps the answers will be within the mountains of trash that the Cavallones liked to collect. Alaude keeps his purple flame alight as he takes another left. When his feet hits the handle, he kneels and pulls it up. His flame lights up the path allowing him to conclude that this is the only place that lacks renovations. The first generation guardian transfers his flames to an old oil lantern and carries it around as he explores the old and dusty place.

 

The amount of crap has increased over the years. Cavallone Primo’s items are well hidden by the generations that come after him. Alaude brushes his hands across old paintings, but before he can take a good look at them, the steps on the stairs steals his attention. He is unsure of what he is supposed to do because there has been no confirmation as to whether or not he can be seen by the people of this time.

 

“Kyouya? What are you—”

 

Alaude sighs as he turns. His voice as he speaks is chilly. “You’ve got the wrong person.”

 

Dino’s surprise is to be expected but even Alaude feels slightly queasy on the inside as he stares at the Tenth Boss of the Cavallone Family. He has seen the Cavallone Decimo before, but seeing him in person is more shocking than he had expected. He feels the cold seep in as he studies Dino from head to toe. The similarity is too much to take. Dino is like a perfect replica of the man who built the Cavallone family. His features, the way he stands and even that kindness in his voice is familiar, but Alaude knows that Dino isn’t that man. Even if they share the physical qualities, they are definitely different.

 

“Not… Kyouya?” Dino mutters to himself, snapping Alaude out of his trance.

 

The first generation guardian takes a step backwards.

 

“You are… Alaude,” Dino states slowly. “Am I correct?”

 

Dino stares as Alaude nods slowly and cannot tear his gaze away. He knew that their personalities have been said to be familiar but even their appearances are alike. The man standing before him is slightly bigger than Kyouya and deep down Dino knows that they are different; even so, everything is so oddly familiar he feels as though he may be under heavy intoxication. The only major differences that he can see thanks to the purple flames are the colours of their hair and eyes. Dino takes a step forward unconsciously; hand reaching out to touch but Alaude takes another step back to maintain the distance.

 

“How did you get here? How did you know about this place?”

 

Alaude looks extremely amused as he cups his chin, “Oh? Have I been erased from your history books? What a pity. He was always so insistent on knowing more about me.”

 

Dino takes in the voice and wonders how the man has trained himself to sound so distant and uncaring no matter what it is he says. Alaude’s voice is cold and icy. The tone is indifferent just like his expression. Like Kyouya, Alaude says things without caring who hears it. No one will dare to question the first generation guardian who holds such a sullen expression.

 

“We’re family,” Alaude says in his serious tone and plasters on a poker face. “I’m… hm, like your grandmother?”

 

“The Second’s mother?!” Dino exclaims.

 

While Dino is trying to figure out how it works, Alaude hides a chuckle. _They are no different at all_ , Alaude thinks. He shakes his head and tells Dino that he’s a rather foolish man, just like the First. They are both kind to those that they care about but that is exactly what makes them equally careless about their wellbeing. Dino looks again and forces himself to stop thinking. He shakes his head clear of the ridiculous ideas that have crossed his mind. Of course that isn’t possible.

 

“You almost had me.” Dino informs Alaude with a sloppy smile.

 

“I’d like to know why I’ve been summoned here,” Alaude offers what he knows. “I thought I’d find some answers from all the crap your ancestors have down here.”

 

Dino chuckles awkwardly at the brutal words, “They’re all precious, I believe.”

 

Alaude dismisses the comment and continues on his search. Dino cheerily joins in, taking it as an adventure into the past. However, they find nothing that resonates with the guardian. Alaude throws in the towel once he’s gone through all of Cavallone Primo’s things. Dino forces a smile although he feels useless for not being able to help. It’s actually a sight to see. Although cold, just like Kyouya, Dino feels slightly happy that Alaude can pinpoint all of Primo’s things. And each one of them seems to hold a special memory for the guardian as well.

 

“How about we think about this erm… problem over tea?” Dino says. He won’t be able go back to sleep after this.

 

The first generation guardian nods as he follows Dino towards the old study. It’s really not much different but everything smells of new paint and the portraits on the wall are all new. Dino shares some interests in common with Primo, but not everything. Alaude follows Dino’s gesture and sits as the young blonde disappears and returns with a pot and two cups. He looks at Dino’s smile and something clicks. He does watch but he does not devote all of his time observing Hibari Kyouya nor the raven’s interactions with others. Most of the time he deems that they are similar and wastes no time looking further. However, he did not think that the matter of feelings will be the same.

 

He sighs, “Are you in love with Hibari Kyouya?”

 

The young blonde looks taken aback but he does not deny it. To Dino, it seems like everyone but Kyouya knew. A sigh escapes Dino’s lips as he pours tea and serves it. He does not do it often so he hopes that it will not disappoint. Kyouya always complains—the raven loves his Japanese tea and it has to be made just right. However, there is no reaction from Alaude even as he sets the cup down. His expression of indifference is held better than Kyouya’s. But perhaps that is only because Dino does not know—does not understand Alaude.

 

“Do you think it’s weird?” Dino asks.

 

Alaude picks up the cup, holds it midair and delays his answer. He is not really sure he wants to add the Dino’s dilemma but he isn’t sure that he wants to be misleading either. If there’s anything he’s learnt over the years, it is that he is more sympathetic than the young raven. Alaude takes in the scent of tea and allows it to calm him down. For odd reasons, Dino’s cup of tea is just as poorly brewed as _his_ Bucking Horse but he finds himself enjoying it.

 

“It’s not.”

 

Dino lifted his gaze, “Eh…?”

 

“I said that it is not weird.”

 

Dino nods along and then pauses. He sets his own tea cup down and stares at Alaude, eyes widening with each passing second, as if he still cannot believe what the guardian has said. Aside from Romario, everyone who knows finds it odd and frankly tells him so. Sometimes, even Dino feels as though he’s weird. However, no matter what he’s done—strange or not—Kyouya has stopped glaring and telling him off with the threat of a bite that will bring him to his death.

 

“R-really?” Dino inquires to make sure.

 

The guardian shoots a glare but repeats his answer, “Yes.”

 

Dino presses the matter further, “You’re serious?”

 

Alaude finalises his answer with a definitive glare and sips on the tea again. He really did not want to think about the conflicts of their relationship—they don’t even have one from his knowledge—but it looks like there’s no helping it. Dino Cavallone is just as clueless as he claims Hibari Kyouya to be.

 

“If you haven’t done anything for ten whole years you may as well leave it as it is.” Alaude offers his honest opinion. “You’re not that young anymore.”

 

Dino parts his lips for a moment and then closes them again. He pushes his final thoughts out of his mind and smiles at Alaude. His problem can wait a tad longer if he has managed to hold out for ten years. Alaude’s reason for being here is more important. The man really should return to his ‘time’ as Dino understands it. Staying too long in a place one does not belong can be dangerous.

 

“Never mind that,” Dino brushes the topic aside. “We should figure out what brought you back here and send you back. Ah, you seem to know my grandfather well—you said you thought you’d find something within his items… were you close?”

 

Alaude studies Dino’s features and frowns without giving too much away. They both want to avoid that topic but for odd reasons, Alaude feels as if his stay is related. If they keep avoiding it, he may never return. He mentally curses them for their familiarity but keeps his poker face on. He can see Dino trying to decipher his expression but to no avail.

 

“I can’t tell what you’re thinking at all.”

 

Dino’s chuckle is almost the same. Alaude’s eyes widen for a fraction of a second but he composes himself quickly and sets the cup back down on the saucer. Their familiarity is no longer shocking but he really cannot get used to it. Alaude offers the truth easily. He’s never had to lie and he won’t start now.

 

“We were lovers.”

 

The smile on the young blonde’s face fades ever so slowly.

 

“Cavallone Primo and I.” Alaude repeats. “We were lovers.”

 

Dino blinks slowly but the image of Alaude sitting before him is still there. He decides that blinking will not to the job and pinches himself harshly on his cheek. He can feel it redden with pain but Alaude’s image does not even sway. He hopes it is a horrible dream because the restraint keeping him from exploding feels like it is slowly becoming undone. Dino stares again, mouth agape but coming to an understanding. It all seems to make sense now. He can now understand how easily Alaude could accept his words and what Alaude had said about Primo wanting to know more about the first generation cloud guardian.

 

“My best guess is that I’m here because of you and him.”

 

 “I—I see…” Dino stutters with shaky and sweaty hands. “That’s… you’re not really my grandmother though, right?”

 

“No,” Alaude shakes his head, “Primo truly loved his wife.”

 

Dino finds the expression difficult to read but he knows that Alaude is definitely leaving out the details. He doesn’t want to pry but how many chances will he get to speak to the first generation guardian? It seems likely to assume that this once will be all. After all, the man is dead. Besides, not much about Alaude is known so talking is definitely not one of his best traits. If the man needs to talk while he is here, Dino will welcome it.

 

_Primo truly loved his wife._

 

Alaude’s words are definitely the truth. If Dino’s ancestor did not, then the Cavallone family would not be what it is today. And there is no way Dino can imagine not being in this family and being who he is. For a moment he is grateful, but he releases that his existence is something that probably hurts Alaude.

 

“Then… what were _you_ to the First?”

 

Alaude freezes up. Hands loosen around the cup and it stops twirling. _No one_ has ever asked him that question—himself included—but the question hits hard and he realises that he’s known the answer all along. Choosing not to acknowledge it is also a choice. It’s no different from ignoring it. A low chuckle escapes the guardian’s lips as he narrows his eyes and stares blankly at the rim of his tea cup.

 

“Cavallone’s choice did not include me.” Alaude announces with perfect pronunciation so that Dino does not miss what he says. He does not wish to repeat himself. “Not that it matters. What we had was purely physical.”

 

Dino winces at the choice of words. Are physical relationships satisfying or do they end up doing more harm than good? The bright light in Alaude’s icy blue eyes flicker on and off, worrying Dino as he continues to observe. He knows conflict when he sees it. After all, Dino’s been stuck in a conflict of his own for ten years now.

 

“Do… do you regret it?” Dino blurts out, “Was it a mistake?”

 

Alaude juggles the answer up in his head and decides on silence. _It is probably best not to influence the young blonde’s decision_ , he thinks. The circumstances of his relationship with Primo are different from that of Dino’s with the raven skylark. The outcome will be different too, Alaude believes because Hibari Kyouya is more wilful than he is. But more importantly, Alaude did not want Dino to base his decision on what has already happened in the past. Their past has nothing to do with this present.

 

“Think of your answer for yourself,” Alaude commands. “The two situations are different.”

 

Dino parts his lips again but before he can allow the syllable to escape Alaude interrupts him. Not yet—he isn’t ready to answer all the questions that Dino has yet. He can see the questions build up inside the young blonde. They are clearly ready to burst.

 

“May I see Primo’s room?” Alaude pauses for a moment. “If it is still there.”

 

Minute shock surfaces on Dino’s face before he replaces it with a genuine smile. His bright smile and the instant nod earns a glare from Alaude but he does not even try to hide it anymore. Something about Alaude being here and something about his words makes Dino feel like he stands a chance. The guardian’s hesitation in answering his question gives him a new kind of hope.

 

“It’s just been painted over and we did have to replace a few things but most of the things are the same—I think.” Dino explains as he gets up. “We’ve taken great care with his room.”

 

Alaude makes a small noise, as if approving and sets his cup down. He swipes his coat aside as he follows Dino. He can just take the lead but he feels like looking at the young blonde’s back. It is not as board, but his back resembles Primo’s—just like his face. The feeling is almost the same too, but Alaude knows that he won’t be chasing this man. It’s not like he chased Primo either. That man had always walked slow enough so that Alaude didn’t have to chase. Sometimes, the guardian had to take a few steps back just to earn some personal space.

 

“Here we are,” Dino interrupts Alaude’s thoughts with a smile.

 

The first generation guardian takes two steps back to obtain a clearer view. Dino is not in the least offended by the retracted steps. Kyouya does it often. Seeing someone with a familiar face repeating the action does not hurt. Instead, he smiles offers the room up for Alaude. He can spend some extra time on the paperwork and hopefully the lessened load will give him more time to spend with Kyouya.

 

“I don’t think you’re naturally pale like Kyouya… so you’d best get some rest.” Dino tells the older man, “If you need anything… I’m sure you can find your way back to the study?”

 

Alaude gives a very stiff nod before he turns to face the old wooden door. The carved design is still the same. It has been painted over though. He remembers that the wood was a darker shade of brown. The first generation guardian takes a deep breath, cautiously glances around—purely out of habit—then pushes the knob down and slips inside. This room is even bigger and more extravagant than Kyouya’s guest room.

 

For a fact, not much has really changed. They’ve managed to keep some authenticity to it but Alaude can feel hints of all ten generations. Primo’s seems to be faint but as his eyes scan the room, all of it comes flooding back. Alaude feels a tinge of regret but finds himself moving from one corner to the next—putting his hands on old items, running his fingers across them and allowing the memories to sweep him off his feet.

 

The feeling is not exactly the same but it is close enough. There is nothing more that he can do and nothing more that he can hope for. It was enough then and it is now. Alaude never really felt the overwhelming need to have all of Primo—even if he did, he repressed it well. He knew his place and he knew the responsibilities that Primo held. Alaude too, had his own obligations to fulfil as the advisor of the CEDEF and the leader of the Intelligence Agency.

 

Alaude heaves a sigh once he’s gone through all the items in the room. He feels slightly drowsy so he allows himself to fall back against the soft mattress and sinks into the warmth. He stares at the blank ceiling for a while, letting his feelings cut deep and then finally curling up and falling into a deep sleep. Once again, he has come to accept the fact that this—like his feelings for Primo—is also out of his control. If he flows with the current he’ll eventually get what he wants.

 

It isn’t until the sun rises above his head that Alaude stirs. However, what actually wakes him isn’t the bright glow. The light footsteps of the raven skylark that he has learnt to recognise is what does. Still, Alaude feigns sleep. He pulls the covers up and snuggles closely to the pillow. There is one clear reason for his actions. It is avoidance. He still does not want to fight the young guardian.

 

Hibari Kyouya has once again found his way into Dino’s room. It is a routine that he has grown accustomed to and can no longer change. He is here because he has been coerced by his tutor to come and at least say goodbye if he was going to leave. Over the years, the raven skylark has learnt to enjoy the small and short visits. Each time it feels like less of a chore but he can never bring himself to fully enjoy the experience. There is nothing to like about goodbyes. There is nothing to gain from it either.

 

Kyouya clicks his tongue in annoyance but proceeds to come closer. His weapons are at hand just in case Dino tries to jump him. About five steps away from the bed, the raven halts. He notices smooth platinum blond hair sticking out. He blinks once and even shakes his head of the image but is forced to conclude that there is nothing wrong with his vision. Dino’s hair is a bright blond. Kyouya stands his ground and watches as the figure under the covers stir. Instinctively, he takes a step back so that he will not be caught. It will be extremely awkward to be seen hovering over another man’s bed and… staring down at his _lover_.

 

_Is it a man or a woman?_

 

The raven skylark’s eyes widen for a fraction before he breaks out in a wry smile.

 

_What on Earth am I thinking?_

 

Alaude shuffles some more, purposely hiding his face. He turns away from the sunlight and parts his lips—almost maliciously.

 

“Bucking Horse…?” Alaude calls out with a weak and soft voice.

 

It is not like him but Hibari Kyouya does not know that. There is a moment of silence. The raven’s breathing hitches and his grips tightens on his twin tonfas. He does not need to use it today. Perhaps it is not only today but forever. Something ugly twists inside the raven’s stomach and causes him to grimace as he reassesses the situation.   _It’s fine_ , he concludes as he readies himself to leave. There will be no more reasons for his conflict—his lack of sleep, his restraint and his control.

 

Alaude keeps his eyes shut but he can hear the steps backing away—slowly at first and then quickened steps takes over. The first generation guardian does not need to look to know what kind of expression plagues the skylark’s face nor what it is that Hibari Kyouya is feeling. He knows because he has been watching. He knows because he has been there. Finally, Alaude pulls the covers away, breathes in some fresh air and allows something like a smirk to grace his features.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Katekyou Hitman Reborn!.  
> This story is also posted on fanfiction.net under the pen name Mapping the Soul.

Kusakabe Tetsuya is quite used to Hibari Kyouya’s threats and temper but it is rare to see it flaring these days. The second in command hides his shock with the guardian’s jacket and follows carefully as Kyouya loosens his tie, tosses it and then closes to door to his room. Kusakabe catches the tie and proceeds to stand by the door, wondering but not questioning. Kusakabe tries his best not to intervene too much with the skylark’s personal life—not that it is easy to do so anyway. There is no way that a job could have gone wrong. Kyouya has stopped making mistakes—mission wise at least.

 

Minutes later, the skylark steps out of his room, dressed casually and comfortably. The summer yukata hangs loosely and makes Kyouya’s steps lighter than it is when he’s in full suit attire. He strolls off on his own, leaving Kusakabe to clean after his mess. It’s not really a mess—Kusakabe is used to picking up Kyouya’s clothing and putting them in the machine. If he does not clean up, the raven skylark will eventually sleep to the scent of blood that lingers in his clothing. Over the years, Kyouya has tamed his bloodlust but that did not mean it is always contained.

 

“Kyou-san,” Kusakabe says from behind the door and then slides it across. “Sawada-san has—”

 

The raven lifts his head from his tea cup and shoots a glare. _He already knows_ , Kusakabe concludes while hiding a frown. As usual, Kyouya did not need to say anything to silence those around him. That much has not changed—even if their fear of him has diminished slightly as their growing understanding of him.

 

Kusakabe swallows hard and lowers his head. “I will tell him that you’re busy with something else.”

 

Kyouya lifts his tea cup. He takes in the scent and then sculls the tea. Sawada Tsunayoshi has always been a slightly slow man. Sometimes, Kyouya feels annoyed, others he is grateful and right now, he’s stuck in between. The man’s naivety (which never seems to go away) can be like a double-edged sword. Right now, he is bewildered at the man’s lack of comprehension.

 

“Hn.” Kyouya makes a small noise that indicated approval.

 

Kusakabe nods again and closes the door as he heads off to inform Sawada Tsunayoshi of Kyouya’s refusal. It is another job that requires him to be in Italy. For some reason, since a while back, Kyouya has started rejecting all jobs that has travelling to Italy as a requirement. Kusakabe does not know if the raven has noticed this. The ex-perfect will go to Spain, France and even Russia but not Italy. It probably has something to do with Dino but Kusakabe does not dare ask. If the raven skylark did not wish to address the issue, bringing it up is the same thing as asking for a dance with death.

 

“Tetsu.” Kyouya calls out in a stern voice. “Stop dawdling.”

 

The second in command bows deep even though he will not be seen. The raven skylark will know. His exceptional senses allow for that. Kusakabe goes quickly, leaving the raven behind the door to have his own peace. Even if he cannot pinpoint the problem, the second in command knows that there is some kind of internal conflict going on. However, conflict is something that the cloud guardian deals with alone. There is no one who can intervene. It is futile to even try.

 

When silence seeps in and Kyouya is sure that Kusakabe is far away, he picks up his tea cup and attempts to brew a brand new cup. Kyouya turns his cup, adds the power and water and then mixes the matcha powder carefully—slowly to practice his patience. As a child and even now, the raven is rarely patient. It was not until he started training and growing that he learnt to work on it. Even so, it is hard for him to contain it all. To enjoy the Way of Tea the skylark has pushed himself very hard. It proves useful when he can just put his mind to the practice of making tea and think of nothing else.

 

“Tsk,” Kyouya mutters with an irritated expression as he halts his hand midair.

 

It’s not helping this time. In fact, it has not for the last three months. Kyouya knows exactly why he is unable to concentrate and why he is still unsettled but he cannot do anything to speed up the process of getting over it. What he saw that day is a normal occurrence in his mind. However, what happens in his mind is exactly like an illusion and Kyouya hates them. He refuses to give in to them and uses them to deter instead of breaking down.

 

Then, when it actually happened, Kyouya realises that the torturous feelings of reality do not even compare. The raven has never actually felt more than he deemed necessary. His emotions are often limited to being annoyed, pissed off and only happy when he was alone with Hibird and Roll or in an entertaining fight. It is rare for him to feel any more and so when a new wave of emotions assaults him, he does not know what he is supposed to do with it.

 

The questions from ten years ago still roam his mind.

 

_Do I embrace it or do I toss it aside? What do they mean? Why am I feeling such a thing?_

 

Suppressing it has worked well in the past. However, with growing interactions and more time spent together with Dino, Kyouya feels as though he allowed the newer and stronger feelings to come crashing in like merciless waves. He blames it on the other party—the overly affectionate person that will just never leave him alone. However, sometimes, the raven feels like he’s at fault. Perhaps he was not—and is still not determined enough to let it all go. All of his determination seems to crumble before the Bucking Horse.

 

No matter how many times the raven has said ‘no’, Dino always came back with a ‘please’ that became increasingly hard to reject. It does not really help when Dino—unknowingly or not—pushes all the right buttons. Without knowing, the raven skylark has given in and allowed Dino to become his greatest weakness. So when he left that morning, Kyouya made sure that his determination was as strong as it could be. What he has seen is finally to send him on his way.

 

However, somewhere along the way, Kyouya feels as though he has left something behind. It’s not too big but it’s not small either. It is noticeable to the extent of irritation. He can see it and it annoys him that even Kusakabe is picking it up. The raven has never been good at dealing with emotions but he’s always managed to hide it well. Indifference is one of his best traits and he should have nurtured it well enough to deal with such situations. However, as he had lowered his guard for Dino, he may have done the same for Kusakabe and a rare few others.

 

Over the years, Kyouya has thought that his preparations were inadequate but that’s not entirely true. He did not have wholes and his defence is rather strong. He is just taken by surprise. The new emotions, the new environment and the new activities sweep him off his feet, too quickly and too high up it is hard to develop a full defence. To Dino, Kyouya is an interesting person and that works both ways. Although Dino is different from Sawada Tsunayoshi, Kyouya believes that he carries interesting traits that acts like a magnet.

 

Sighing, the raven sets his cup down and gets to his feet. Before Kusakabe gets back, he has changed back into his suit and is ready to go back out. Crowding is still a no go but it has been a while since he last patrolled the streets of Namimori. Kyouya lists the benefits in his mind as he exits. He’ll get to stretch his limbs and make sure that everything is in order. The most important thing right now is space, distraction and air.

 

The ex-perfect takes a deep breath of his home town’s air and grins in a satisfied manner as he heads down from the temple and back into town. The whole town is quiet and peaceful. Oddly enough, not a single thing is out of place. The businesses run without problems and the yakuza seems to have a low profile too. The children are all smiling and even the school goes on without problems. Feeling like something is out of place, Kyouya heads onto the heart of town where the market is bustling and listens in on conversations to find hints.

 

At the alleyway near the right end of the street, the raven skylark hides his presence and listens in on a conversation held by local delinquents. It seems the reason for the extra peace is because of Vongola Decimo. The local people who are not involved in any mafia business wouldn’t know of his importance but if the man is here, the yakuza will keep a low profile. It is not surprising if Sawada is the cause of peace. A grin floats to the surface of the raven’s cheeks as he shows himself. He holds his tonfas steady and beams at the group.

 

“I should thank you for crowding,” Kyouya says maliciously—no thanks intended at all, “And for the information.”

 

It happens in a flash. They only see the light behind the cloud guardian for a few seconds before their world blacks out. The delinquents will never know it, but they have been let off easy. Kyouya is delighted with the news. If Sawada is back in town at this time it means that he is free. If he is free, there is no way the guardian will allow him to go back without a fight. In a very short period of time, Kyouya’s mood and state of mind has improved greatly. As expected, biting people to death and having a good fight on his hands is something that is extremely satisfying but only requires simple and minimal emotional investment.

 

Allowing a grin to waltz on his face, Kyouya brushes his clothing free of dust and retracts his weapon as he heads towards the Sawada household. He knows that home will be the only place that Sawada will stay. The raven skylark picks up his pace but still thoroughly observes his surroundings to make sure that there are no idiots out to disturb the rare peace. Before the corner to Sawada’s home, Kyouya takes a deep breath and gets his weapon ready. If he does not attack, Sawada will escape.

 

Minute whispers echo but Kyouya does not really pay any attention.

 

“Gitto…” Alaude says with a frown, “It’s not funny. You know…”

 

When the raven skylark comes into view, both Vongola Primo and Decimo duck instinctively. The two nods at each other knowingly and with any hesitation at all, agrees on abandoning Alaude. They dash right back through the gates and into the house. Kyouya has just looked up and misses sight of them. The two coldly slam the door close, leaving Alaude to finish the sentence by himself.

 

“…the Bucking Horse…”

 

Kyouya freezes and listens as the syllables repeat in his mind. The tone is exactly the same and it reminds him of what happened that morning. He recognises the voice and wishes that he did not have to match a face, but he sees Alaude standing there, looking around in search of something. Kyouya can only assume that Alaude is looking for Dino, if the nickname has just rolled off his tongue. The reason for the first generation cloud guardian’s presence in this place does not even cross his mind. All Kyouya noticed is how smoothly all the puzzle pieces fall into place.

 

Still, not wanting to confront it, Kyouya brushes it aside. Today, he’ll satisfy his bloodlust first. Steadying his weapon Kyouya moves a step aside as a grin pulls across and graces his features. As soon as he feels the glare and anticipation that has been focused on him, Alaude curses Gitto silently. He does not tear his gaze away though. The first generation guardian smirks as he analyses the glow in the raven’s eyes.

 

_How do I talk myself out of this one?_

 

Alaude heaves a sigh and shakes his head, “Is that all you ever think about?”

 

Kyouya narrows his eyes and sharpens both his glare and his fangs but does not entertain Alaude with an answer. He feels no need to share his personal life and interest with the man—though it may not even be necessary. That’s not even important at this moment. Fighting with Sawada can happen anytime. Fighting with Alaude is a completely different manner. How often is it that the dead man materialises himself like this? Kyouya calls upon his lovely purple flames and leers smugly.

 

“Indulge me,” he says, “You don’t get a good fight on your hands very often either, right?”

 

“Hm…” Alaude murmurs and takes a step forward. “Right now I feel like tea. The Bucking Horse makes one nasty cup.”

 

The raven skylark dismisses his flames, mood completely gone and turns his heel. Alaude’s careless words are enough to indicate that he’s been living a full three months with poorly brewed tea. After hearing Alaude call Dino by that nickname a second time, Kyouya is able to confirm it. Another set of emotions swirl through the raven skylark’s body but as usual, he cannot pinpoint what it is. Hibari Kyouya plays indifference well as he walks off, but Alaude knows that game better than anyone else.

 

The first generation guardian follows Kyouya’s steps in amusement. The aura of conflict around the raven skylark is evident because it is heavy—possibly even more than the young blonde’s. Sighing, Alaude turns and takes a step in advance. When Kyouya notices that the presence of the first generation guardian has disappeared, he ruffles his hair and freely goes on to patrol the other side of town.

 

Kyouya allows the air to cool his head before he returns to the Foundation base. He will find some time later to go and spar with the current Boss of the Vongola. There is still time, if the information he has gathered his correct. It is impossible for Sawada to cut his stay and make it shorter than a week.

 

Stretching his limbs, the raven enters his room, puts on the summer yukata again and makes his way back to his tea room. Something feels odd about his home but Kyouya does not worry, he can handle it. The only other concern is his second in command. Kusakabe Tetsuya has always informed him of any changes, big or small but the man is nowhere to be seen.

 

_Is it Dino?_ Kyouya thinks as he carefully hovers his hand over the sliding door. He hesitates but only for a moment. _That man can’t keep his voice down for his life_ , Kyouya concludes. Knowing that it is not Dino on the other side of the door, Kyouya pulls it open and scans the environment from where he stands. Looking straight across, from right to left, nothing is out of place. When it bends his neck a little, he sees platinum blonde hair and refocuses his gaze on the man that is casually sipping tea on his tatami floor. Kyouya’s brow twitches and he finds Kusakabe trying to force a smile.

 

“K-Kyou-san…”

 

In the background, Alaude compliments Kusakabe’s cup of tea. Kusakabe is desperately trying to explain the situation but all Kyouya does is dismiss him. The raven leaves no rooms for arguments. His stare is hard and bland. He waits by the door, not moving an inch until the command has been carried out. Kusakabe leaves reluctantly, unsure of whether Kyouya’s dismissal is a blessing or a curse.

 

Allowing a smirk to grace his features, the raven snickers. “You want to fight after all, herbivore?”

 

“Don’t be silly,” Alaude comments and sculls the rest of his tea. “I won’t fight a child.”

 

“If you’re afraid,” Kyouya mocks, “All you have to do is say so.”

 

Alaude narrows his eyes but does not glare. Instead, he lets out a chuckle to return the mockery. The first generation allows his eyes and lips to dance as he studies Kyouya’s reaction. In his eyes, the boy is still rather simple.

 

“How did you feel?” Alaude whispers gently.

 

Kyouya lifts his gaze, not realising that he has become stiff and rather unresponsive. His glare is half-hearted and he is thinking about it again. The raven wants to forget, but the question summons up all of his concerns and all of those feelings again. It’s hard to let it go when the target of his anger is sitting in his home and is coolly having tea.

 

“Well?” Alaude pushes.

 

Kyouya refuses to answer and tries to calm down by making his own cup of tea. Alaude picks up the miniature hint of anguish that floats to the surface. It disappears as quickly as it comes but it is enough. From the corner of his eyes, Kyouya spots the very small snicker and allows it to slide. Alaude has a very self-satisfied chuckle on his lips. The ex-perfect cannot bite the man to death until he knows what it is that is so funny.

 

“None of your business,” Kyouya finally offers an answer. “If you only intend to freeload, get out.”

 

“It won’t be the last time.” Alaude points out for him.

 

Kyouya’s hand halts. _It won’t be the last time?_

 

“Those feelings,” Alaude reiterates, “It won’t be the last time you feel them.”

 

He lacks understanding. He cannot completely comprehend Alaude’s words. Did the man mean to say that Kyouya will continue to feel such disgusting things in the future? Why did he need to feel them? The raven grimaces inwardly as he thinks of the churning that will occur. He almost scowls at the thought of the tight grips that will constrict his chest and make it hard to breathe. He remembers hating how weak he had felt but cannot remember the exact extent of the pain. Kyouya does not succumb to pain, just lack of control.

 

The ex-perfect loathes the way it manages to squeeze through the smallest gaps and make him weak. It is a rare instance where multiple attacks, from different directions can cause him to stumble. Kyouya realises in that moment, that he has never been able to defend that attack. Though he does not know his emotions, Kyouya can tell that they know him well. They never start in the same direction and never repeat their actions. Somehow, they always get through the guard and once that happens, Kyouya is forced to live with the moment of misery.

 

Since the first significant attack, Kyouya has experienced small relapses just by thinking about the blonde. Sometimes, it starts with a sharp pain that repeats, as if the needle is continuously being driven in. Occasionally, Kyouya just feels weak and unmotivated. It is difficult to sort out the pain and the reason behind it. Kyouya has never had a problem with _just_ seeing Dino. So why is it different now?

 

Allowing a light tremble to slip though, the raven gets on the ride and recalls the memory that he has been suppressing. The sullen expression that settles on the raven skylark’s face amuses Alaude. While Kyouya is brooding over it, he reaches over, swiftly steals the newly brewed tea and replaces Kyouya’s cup with his own—empty, of course.

 

Kyouya’s eyes close tightly as he recalls the bright image of the morning sun. Everything shines so he had originally thought that Dino’s hair had been illuminated by the rays of light. When Kyouya realises that it is not Dino wrapped up in the blanket, he hears a screeching sound by his ear—like a metal hammer being dragged along—and then like lightning it strikes down and paralyses him.

 

The raven parts his eyelids lazily and steals a glance at Alaude. He has a minor understanding now, that his paralysis had been shock. Reality wise, the skylark has never seen anyone in the blonde’s bed. The many times that it happens in dreams, Kyouya understands that it is normal. He knows of Dino’s duty, loyalty and requirement to produce an heir. In his dreams, Dino is never his tutor or his friend, rather, Dino is just a man that has duties to fulfil. In that context it has always been easy to push it all under the carpet. Kyouya does not like to hinder or be hindered.

 

_“Bucking Horse…?”_

 

But that—that is unacceptable. Women are acceptable because Kyouya does not fall into that category. Women produce heirs. Kyouya understands that he cannot and therefore, does not feel the need to compete. However, if the person in Dino’s bed that day really is Alaude then it’s a completely different story. Once the raven concludes as such, all the heavy feelings weighing down on him lifts and a grin washes over Kyouya’s pale face. The raven skylark is not willing to lose to another man.

 

“Have you figured it out yet?” Alaude pushed.

 

Kyouya stares but does not answer. Alaude is not a threat—not anymore—now that he knows.

 

The platinum blonde shakes his head and repeats his words. This is his genuine warning. Alaude knows there’s no escaping such ugly and twisted emotions. “You will continue to feel like that. Not everyone can live with their hand as a partner.”

 

A layer of scarlet runs across Kyouya’s cheeks causing him to sputter some nonsense before he manages to shoot a firm glare. While Alaude stares back at him, Kyouya flings his tonfa across, though he does not really expect the hit to land. Alaude just smirks at him as if victory is at bay. It is close to the truth. Kyouya has no retort and Alaude does not even need to say anymore. The first generation guardian keeps the grin on his face as Kyouya’s hands hover hesitantly over the tea cup and a small ‘heh’ escapes his lips when the raven skylark picks it up.

 

“You see Kyouya,” Alaude calls the raven by his first name purposely. “Hesitation likes to take a ride with regret.”

 

Kyouya is enraged. No one calls him Kyouya—no one but Dino—but even then, Kyouya does not really like it. However, before he can even draw his weapon to start a real fight, the door to his right slams open. He is used to the sudden appearance but still hates the thought of his home breaking because of the idiotic herbivore. He ties his fingers together and turns with a sharp glare.

 

“Kyouya!” Dino’s bright and lively voice rings. “…Kyouya?”

 

His eyes dart from corner to corner. Kusakabe had said that Kyouya has a guest and should not be interrupted. Dino had chosen not to listen until the end and dashed to the tea room without thinking. His search ends when he sees the Alaude peacefully sipping on tea.

 

“Alaude!” The blonde exclaims, “What are you doing here?”

 

Alaude takes a quick glance and returns his attention to the tea. He can see the raven skylark fuming and he does not want to take the direct hit yet. Alaude plays with indifference as Kyouya’s hands shake by his side. The first generation smiles into the rim of the cup and secretly encourages. Kyouya sharpens his stare and swings his tonfa across Dino’s cheek, satisfying both his bloodlust and his anger. It is the first time that Dino has brushed Kyouya’s existence aside for someone else.

 

“Kyouya…” Dino murmurs as he rubs his cheek and gets to his feet. “What… what happened? Why are you angry?”

 

“I’m not angry!” The raven claims.

 

Dino furrows his brows in doubt. Alaude starts a fire.

 

“Why don’t you just be honest?” Alaude snickers, “Weren’t you jealous of me just now?”

 

“J-J-Jealous?!” Dino inquires with brightly lit eyes.

 

The raven has not at all registered the meaning of Alaude’s words—jealousy is not a part of his vocabulary. He’s just upset that Alaude has raised his voice. Kyouya turns away from Dino and ignores him while he concentrates and aims his tonfa. The built up anger allows him to release his grip quickly. As he expects, he misses again but if Alaude is not on that level, fighting him will not be fun. The self-satisfied grin remains stuck on Alaude’s face but Kyouya cannot even make a move to swipe it off. Dino has quickly made his move and pulled Kyouya towards him. Gently, the blonde cups the raven’s face.

 

“Kyouya, you’re jealous?”

 

Alaude snorts in the background as Kyouya turns away in denial.

 

“No.” The raven says firmly even though he does not understand. “Shut up, herbivore.”

 

Dino keeps the smile on his face. It is clear that he’s not really listening to anything else but the repeat of the word ‘jealousy’ in his mind. Alaude picks up his tea cup again, drinks it slowly and waits. He can see something clicking and there’s a gleam in the raven’s eyes when everything finally falls into place.

 

“Cavallone.” Kyouya calls and that’s all it takes to steal Dino’s attention.

 

Dino attempts to suppress his smile. He knows that tone too well.

 

“Did you sleep with him?” Kyouya inquiries while pointing rudely at Alaude’s platinum blond hair.

 

Dino takes his time to register the question. Patience wears out for both guardians. _How slow can this man be?_

 

“No.” Dino tells Kyouya firmly with a warm smile. “I didn’t sleep with him.”

 

Kyouya narrows his eyes. “Really?”

 

“Yes…” Dino exclaims but adopts a more serious tone when he catches the way Kyouya’s muscle loosens as if he’s ready to hit him again. He lifts his hands up and holds them by his side in defence. “I mean, no. No, I haven’t.”

 

Before relief can sink in, Alaude lowers his cup and adds fuel to the fire. “He means _not yet_. I told you, not everyone can—”

 

The first generation guardian folds his lips and ceases to speak the moment Kyouya shoots him the deadliest glare he has ever seen. Kyouya loses all reason in that moment and he finally allows the emotions he does not understand to rule over his actions. The raven slowly turns back to face Dino who looks at him with the usual anticipant expression. Kyouya cannot believe that he’s actually going fulfil the expectation this time around but he has no longer has any intentions of backing away.

 

Putting a playful smile on his lips, Kyouya reaches out for Dino’s tie and pulls the blonde closer. He allows no time for Dino to flinch. Grinning wider at Dino’s surprised face Kyouya initiates their very first kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third chapter coming to be fair to Dino! Thank you for the kudos, dear guests ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Katekyou Hitman Reborn!.  
> This story is also posted on fanfiction.net under the pen name Mapping the Soul.

No matter what he has been doing, the feelings of Kyouya’s warm lips continue to linger on his and that makes it hard to concentrate. Romario has given up and has refused to allow him to attend any more meetings. Dino has no valid protests against Romario’s decision. The blonde has not stopped thinking about the raven skylark. Before their first kiss, Dino has always been able to put Kyouya out of mind. Out of sight and out of mind has worked, but only occasionally when it came to the raven skylark. Now though, every second that he has free, the thought runs through his mind, crowded and constantly on repeat.

 

_Kyouya kissed me._

 

“You’re an embarrassment to look at, Cavallone.”

 

The words are something along the lines of what Kyouya is likely to say but when he lifts his head to look, it is Alaude that is staring at him. It really shouldn’t be a surprise but Dino finds himself jumping anyway. He places a hand on his chest to calm down his heart and forces a smile to his lips. He’s still embarrassed about being kissed in front of the first generation guardian. Besides, the man snickers knowingly every time their eyes meet.

 

“Ahem,” Dino clears his throat, “I’m not trying to get rid of you or anything… but… you’ve been here for a very long time. Isn’t it worrying you in the least?”

 

Alaude cocks his head. “No.”

 

It is a white lie. Being stuck in this world and watching the two of them get along is something that he did not want. But if he cannot go then he will have to stay. Somehow, he feels like he needs to watch them confirm their choices before he can leave. However, he cannot really blame Dino for the lack of development. The young blonde has probably received the shock of his life. Someone he has been pinning for a whole ten years suddenly kisses him and then ignores him. Even Alaude feels irritated at Kyouya’s lack of understanding and expression.

 

“Ah, the dead really are carefree…”

 

Dino states a fact. Alaude does not bother to retort. Instead, he picks up his tea cup—Dino has improved greatly—and drinks. The first generation guardian hates being at the Cavallone manor for long periods of time but now there is nothing that he can do. He serves no one now and it seems, he cannot leave without Dino, since the raven skylark is back in Japan. He does not really have a choice. Kyouya is too violent and so his choice is to be by Dino’s side.

 

“Why don’t you just call him?” Alaude questions.

 

“C-Call him?” Dino stutters but falls into deep thought. _I could do that. But if it’s Kyouya… he’ll probably think I’m annoying and won’t pick up…_

 

“Cavallone.” Alaude says firmly after reading his mind, “He made the first move. Shouldn’t it be your turn?”

 

Dino stares blankly at the first generation guardian and heaves a sigh. Alaude has said some very misleading things. Kyouya is not forgiving at all. At the very end of their kiss, he had bitten Dino until he bled. However, Dino is able to confirm Kyouya’s jealousy even though the raven refuses to admit it. Alaude says that the lack of emotional development has made it difficult for Kyouya to understand so if Dino gets it, it should be fine. Dino cannot help but partially agree. It is kind of cute to watch Kyouya protest and then question his own feelings—whatever those feelings are.

 

Alaude glares. Dino’s neck snap and his hands jump at his forehead, rubbing the wound and whining because of the pain. The tea cup has broken.

 

“What was that for?” Dino complains.

 

Alaude shoots a disgusted look Dino’s way. “Your smile was creepy.”

 

“Oh,” the blonde mouths apologetically, “Sorry.”

 

Alaude murmurs something quietly to himself and then glances around Dino’s study again. Dino watches as Alaude gets to his feet, brushes his clothing of non-existent dust and then slipping out of the door. Dino attempts a question but the door closes on him and then he’s left alone. Now that he has his own space, Dino slumps over the table and closes his eyes. He finally understands what the First may have gone through. Since that day, Dino has been disturbed by thoughts and questions of what actions he should take.

 

Now that Kyouya is in reach, the things that he did not need to think about are knocking on the door to his heart. All Dino knows is that his love for the raven is real. It may not be the right thing to others but that is the only thing that Dino is certain of. He cannot imagine what the future will be like. He does not know what kind of decisions he will have to make in the future but he fears them. Will there come a day when he will have to choose between his family and Kyouya? Perhaps there will be, but Dino has not yet been pressured by this duty. Romario has never forced it onto him.

 

“Argh…” Dino presses his face against the desk and pulls on his hair. “First… how did you ever make your choice?”

 

Dino indulges in the silence, hoping that it will help but it only heightens his senses. As soon as he hears the rare but familiar footsteps approaching, the blonde instinctively jumps out of his chair and hides under his desk. This time, he is sure that it isn’t Alaude returning to tease him.  The current Boss of the Cavallone family holds his breathe the moment the door opens and hopes that Kyouya will leave—not permanently of course—just for now. Dino has still been unable to sort out his priorities and his needs. He does not know how to face his ex-student.

 

He does not even hear the creaking sound of the door, just Kyouya’s voice. “Cavallone. You have five seconds to show yourself.”

 

Dino heaves a silent sigh and quickly crawls out of his hiding space. Placing his chin onto his desk, the Don smiled brightly at Kyouya. It is a genuine smile. Dino is always happy to see Kyouya. The raven’s pale but beautiful face has always been able to wash away all of his worries.

 

“Your senses are sharp as always.”

 

Kyouya throws him a mocking look, “What are you doing Cavallone?”

 

“Oh,” Dino mouths as he thinks up an excuse, “Just… just trying to find something.”

 

Kyouya’s eyes dart around the room. He bites his lip hesitatingly but still moves forward. It is clear that the raven skylark has finally reached his conclusion. Kyouya knows what it is that he wants. Dino does not. The Cavallone Boss isn’t sure if Kyouya’s determination and strength is something that he should indulge himself in. He did not want to get onto the ride and then back out. The blonde wants to avoid hurting his ex-student as much as he possibly can.

 

“Do you want some help, Hanemura?”

 

“Ah!” Dino jumps up immediately and ushers the raven out of his study, “No, it’s fine. You should probably get some rest, Kyouya. Aren’t you tired?”

 

The ex-perfect steals a glance at Dino’s bright smile and frowns but holds his silence like usual.  For once, he walks side by side Dino, listens to what is being said and commits it to memory. At the same time, the raven is also looking carefully for the presence of the first generation guardian. He knows that the older man is somewhere in the building. It is irritating to think about but he has to be on guard.

 

“Cavallone.” Kyouya says in a tone that demands attention.

 

“Hm?” Dino smiles in return but he is searching for an escape.

 

It scares him. Something about being this close with Kyouya _right now_ is terrifying. In the middle of the hallway, Dino sees an oncoming light and he feels slightly calmer. His smile fades when he sees Romario coming. Adopting a completely different persona, Dino allows his boss like demeanour to surface.

 

“A meeting?” Dino pushes the idea onto his subordinate. “I’ll be there soon.”

 

Romario shoots his boss a quizzical look but notes the raven standing by. He gives a light greeting while Dino tells Kyouya to take a bath, wash away the stains of blood and to rest up. As usual, the raven complies with that request. Sleeping is something that Kyouya still indulges himself in. Dino waves brightly and only sighs when both he and Romario are on the other side of the mansion.

 

“What’s wrong, boss?” Romario asks gently, allowing a new air of concern to float about. “Don’t tell me you’ve fallen for Alaude-san and now…”

 

“Romario!” Dino shrieks as his right hand man chuckles in a teasing manner. “That is not funny!”

 

“Then what’s the matter boss?” Romario questions more sincerely this time. “Usually you wouldn’t leave him alone like that.”

 

“Well…” Dino begins as he settles down on the couch in his study again and spills out all of his concerns.

 

Romario nods along in an understanding manner as Dino explains himself. Dino’s worries are the same, only intensified. The idea of marriage always hangs at the door of the Cavallone mansion though no one speaks of it. To continue on the bloodline of the family has always been important. It is a well known but unspoke rule. They have ten generations of history. Dino feels burdened just thinking about ending it. How can he make such a choice? His family is and will continue to be a large part of his world. Nothing can change that.

 

The thought of betrayal that comes with a relationship with Kyouya is difficult to push pass. That works both ways. Dino does not know if he can draw clear lines, nor does he know if he wants to draw them. Blurring the lines is an easy task but it’s also a cruel one. Dino knows that it is unfair and selfish but he’s always drawn to the thought. It is too easy to just get caught up in the moment. He’s actually surprised he managed to hold back when Kyouya appeared before him just now.

 

Dino is always on edge and it isn’t until recently that he has taken a closer look at the line and really wishes to cross over. One small action from Kyouya manages to sway him much more than the encouragement of his subordinates. Dino is good at babbling his way out of things. He uses his clumsiness as an excuse and usually evades with their concern. Somehow, he manages to slip out of the small talks of marriage and continues to drag it on. However, they all know that he isn’t that young anymore. Alaude’s words hit hard now.

 

Still, Dino cannot assure himself that he’ll never retract his steps. The blonde cannot be sure that he’ll walk to Kyouya and never look back. Nor can he be sure that he will be able to completely give up his family and his world to be by the raven’s side. Wealth and power is not the issue. Once Dino steps over and then chooses to return, he knows that the betrayal will hurt. Dino is always worried that he will succumb to duty and loyalty. How many rely on him? How many need him? Could he weigh it up and then choose without regret?

 

The answer is a surprisingly easy _no_.

 

Cavallone Primo made that choice too. His family is important. Still, he selfishly keeps Alaude by his side. Even now, Dino is sure that Alaude is haunted by that man. He can see it in the way the first generation guardian walks this mansion. Dino does not want for that to happen to Kyouya. Just thinking about it makes him feel sick. His skylark should be free, not stuck in this ugly cage. Besides, what is it that Kyouya wants? The raven’s wants and needs are probably not the same as Dino’s. The blonde has always used that excuse to keep himself at bay. If he gets his hand on the raven, he may really give into his desires and just lock the skylark up and never let go.

 

He has never had a reason to do so though. But now he does. One kiss is enough. One kiss has turned his world upside down and inside out. Dino can only wish for it to be simple, but a kiss equates to nothing right now. The lack of communication makes it easy to neglect the responsibilities. The blonde can only dream that his choices don’t have consequences but they do. He can only hope that it’ll go away. Sometimes, Dino does not even want to think about it. His choices do not affect him alone. Dino has no need for a skylark that cannot fly. That is not the reason that he fell in love.

 

Dino clenches his fists together and grimaces. The answer is almost clear but he is wavering. Even if it is just once, Dino wants to have him. Just thinking about the raven standing before him makes all reason crumble. The blonde has only been able to keep it together because of the cold attitude and constant rejection. He does not know what he can do now that he has had a taste. The conflict in his mind seems to melt, like ice to water and the problem no longer seems like a big deal. But, just like ice and water, the process can be reversed. Something that is not a problem today may well be the next.

 

The other concern that Dino has is Kyouya’s happiness. The blonde is unsure of how he can provide it. What does the raven want from Dino? Without talking he will never know, but now all that Dino can do is avoid the skylark. His world is complex and deadly. How can Dino ensure that every time he sees Kyouya, the young lad will be happy? The Mafioso did not want to drag around his family problems and bring it into their relationship. As they are now, Dino is able to separate them somewhat but the alliance with Vongola has gotten in the way before.

 

“Boss, why don’t you… rest up?” Romario suggests again, “You’re developing terrible bags. And if you keep worrying your hair will turn white.”

 

“Eh?!” Dino exclaims while trying to check his hair, “R-really?!”

 

Romario snickers. Despite all the conflict his boss is still okay.

 

“Well, I’ll head off to sort some things out.” Romario says, “Please take care of yourself and if you need anything, call me.”

 

“Yeah, sure.” Dino replies brightly.

 

After the door closes, Dino leans back against his chair and stares blankly at the white that seems to mock him. It probably isn’t but the blonde has begun to feel like his walls enjoy trapping him up within this place. Dino is not a free flying bird but he has never actually felt confined. His family has always been his pride. However, Kyouya is the completely opposite and it has always been a pleasure to watch the raven in flight. Now the urge to follow him is greater than ever. With the thought floating around the air, Dino sinks into it and takes a short nap.

 

Dino dreams of chaos. It is not only his world that falls and caves in.

 

When Dino’s eyes pop open again, he has decided that he’ll stay grounded. Dino has managed to live like this for ten years, adding onto it won’t hurt. It will become easier with time. Besides, it is better to hurt the raven once with rejection rather than to continually hurt him with broken promises and his inability. That one kiss is enough to sate him for the rest of his life, probably— _hopefully_.

 

Heaving a sigh, Dino wipes his forehead and cleans the cold sweat away. He bites his lips, hoping to bring some colour back to his face and then pockets his fists as makes his way back to his room. The blonde passes by Kyouya’s room, glances over the knob and then turns with a shake of his head. Dino decides that it is too late to be waking up the raven just to deliver bad news. He is also giving himself a chance to sleep on it.

 

Yawning, Dino pushes his way into his own bedroom and does not even bother to turn on the light. He loosens his tie and tosses aside. As he sheds the jacket, he catches purple flames in his peripheral vision. Rubbing his eyes before making a completely turn the blonde puts his mouth to work before his eyes.

 

“Alaude…?” He whispers gently, “Did you want to sleep here tonight?”

 

Dino does not wait for an answer. He waltzes over to his bed and grabs the book on his pillow. He doesn’t really mind sleeping in another room if Alaude wants to sleep in this place but he really would have appreciated an earlier notice. Before Dino can even exhale a final exhausted sigh, the figure in the shadows lunges at him and pins him against the pillows. The hands are rough but the intruder has pressed him gently against a pillow. Dino does not feel any fear.

 

“Kyouya…?” Dino murmurs when the wind brushes his curtains and allow the lights in, “Sorry. Don’t be upset. I thought—”

 

The grip around his neck tightens and something like pain and hurt runs across Kyouya’s face.

 

“You’re sleeping with him aren’t you?”

 

“Him?” The blonde chokes out, “Ala— _no_! I told you that already, didn’t I?”

 

The raven scowls.

 

“You don’t believe me?” Dino pesters gently as he brushes his fingers across the raven’s cheeks. “Kyouya…?”

 

The raven skylark loosens his grip and turns away with a pout.

 

“I only believe what I see.”

 

Dino frowns. “There’s no one else here but you and me.”

 

There’s no one else but all Dino wants to do is run away. He can hear the cracks chipping on his control. The process is slow but teasingly enough to make him grimace. It’s the very first time that Kyouya has jumped into bed with him—murderous intent or not, it does not really matter—Dino feels like he’s really going to lose control. _And god, that pout_ , Dino thinks, _he can make faces like that?_

 

“Not today you mean.” Kyouya spits out spitefully.

 

“ _Today_?” Dino repeats to himself, “I’ve never—” _well that’s definitely a lie_.

 

“Don’t lie, Cavallone.” Kyouya glares at him, voice becoming thinner, “Last time… Alaude was sleeping here. And… he called for you.”

 

Dino’s eyes widen for a fraction and then a smile graces his features. Capturing the raven skylark by surprise, Dino pulls the ex-perfect close and presses his cheeks gently into the nook of Kyouya’s neck. The raven skylark remains still, cheek pressed against the pillow as he allows the blonde’s warmth and heartbeat to calm him down.

 

“It’s not like that, Kyouya.”

 

Kyouya raises a brow but does not remove himself from the embrace. Dino heaves a sigh, warm breathe brushes against Kyouya’s skin and make him squirm, but the blonde does not relent. Now that he has latched himself on, he does not know how to let go.

 

“That bastard,” Dino mutters, “Listen Kyouya. This used to be my grandfather’s room… well, Cavallone Primo’s.”

 

“First generation?” Kyouya muses momentarily and pulls himself up, hands pressing against Dino’s chest and eyes locking onto the topaz marbles. “You mean that the herbivore and your ancestor…”

 

“Yeah,” Dino smiles and then retracts it, “He’s not really an herbivore you know.”

 

“Defend him and I’ll bite you to death.” The raven retorts without even a hint of blush.

 

The blonde chuckles brightly. The smile on his face reaches his eyes as he extends his fingers to capture the raven’s cheeks. The person that Dino loves is so painfully straightforward but that’s what pulls through for him. The raven skylark is strong and determined. As usual, small words and little gestures make him malleable, like metal.

 

The blonde presses his lips against Kyouya’s cheeks and pulls his smile. The warmth and softness is something that he can just sink into it. And he chooses to do so. This moment is his to keep and his to make the most of. Right now Dino is just a man who’s in love.

 

Screw reason and everything else.

 

“Kyouya, I love you.”

 

It is almost an inaudible whisper but Kyouya catches it. The raven’s grey eyes widen and then glows as he tries to hide his surprise. His heart races within his chest and he hopes that the fool—Dino has always been one—does not pick up on it, _quickly_ at least. However, the raven ends up pulling away and sits back up right. He doubts his hearing.

 

“What did you say, Cavallone?”

 

Dino crosses his feet and sits to face the raven. “I—”

 

The raven clamps Dino’s lips, “That was rhetorical.”

 

Kyouya feels the grin twist onto Dino’s cheeks. As irritated as he is, the raven feels like he’s floating up and all the weight that has been weighing him down is just gone. The blonde has never lied to him before and he knows when the truth is being spoken. Dino is too clumsy to tell one well in the face of a threat.

 

“Kyouya.” Dino calls the name again, “This—what I want with you—”

 

The ex-perfect waits, maintaining his calm and composed expression. It makes Dino think again that it is almost impossible to make the raven waver. Kyouya’s confidence seeps through and seems to surround Dino, encouraging him to say whatever it is that he needs to say. Surprisingly, Kyouya is patient and does not push for anymore, not until he is ready.

 

Dino heaves a sigh. “It’s not going to be easy.”

 

“Has it ever been with either of us?”

 

The blonde snickers. Kyouya has learnt that he has his flaws. But Kyouya is absolutely right. Once again, his honesty makes Dino falter. _If it is like this_ , Dino ends up thinking, _it might just work. If we have a mutual understanding, this might not go wrong._

 

Just like before, the raven waits.

 

“I love you.” Dino repeats after a moment of silence and then blabbers on but Kyouya just listens. “That’s all I know. That’s all I can be sure of. I don’t know what will happen in the future… heck, I don’t know what will change tomorrow even…”

 

The blonde pauses to catch his breath and Kyouya’s expression. The blank stare makes him feel like he’s back to square one. However, blurting it all out does make him feel better.

 

“I don’t know if I’ll end up hurting you and I don’t want that.” Dino confesses. “I… can’t take that kind of risk but… I still want you to know.”

 

Dino is ready to wait but Kyouya is quick to answer. The thought doesn’t even cross Dino’s mind that Kyouya may have already thought this through. He’s still only assuming that what Kyouya wants from him and what Kyouya feels for him is love.

 

“You mean getting married and having kids?” The skylark questions bluntly.

 

A nod answers the raven. Slowly, it feels like they’re both walking on the same track and it’s not so confusing anymore.

 

“That’s fine,” Kyouya says instantly, “I expected as much from someone like you.”

 

Never mind that, Dino’s confusion is flaring again. “Huh…?”

 

“I understand what you need to do as the Head of your family.” Kyouya tells the blonde honestly, “And I don’t have a problem with it.”

 

Dino feels like he’s experiencing déjà vu. The words are not completely the same but it seems like his skylark is saying the same thing that Alaude had once said, though not in the same words. The raven does not really care for the future. It’s true that the skylark has always lived for the present but on this matter, Dino had thought that Kyouya will be slightly different. However, the ex-perfect makes his words clear with the sharpened gaze and the confidence in his tone.

 

“A-are you sure?” Dino stutters, “Kyouya… do you even understand what I’m saying?”

 

“If you talk to me, it’ll be fine right?” Kyouya shoots the words back, “Don’t do things behind my back and just tell me.”

 

“Not that easy.” Dino replies dimly.

 

“You’re the one making it harder, Cavallone.” The cloud guardian states, “I’m telling you it can be easier.”

 

“Say that we do this and I do talk to you…” Dino offers—of course he’d have to do that. “How are you sure that it will work?”

 

“I won’t tolerate another male partner.”  That is Kyouya’s only other condition. “If that’s fine with you, it’ll work.”

 

Dino’s eyes widen at the warning but he cracks into a smile as the pieces fall into place. Kyouya’s hostility to the first generation guardian makes sense now and the understanding that Dino has makes the raven’s actions appear cuter. The line that Dino is standing before has completely blurred. Kyouya has given him enough reason to cross. It may not be safe but he will not regret it. Oddly enough, even with nothing to go on, he feels like this cloud will continue to be with him.

 

Dino repeats, just to make sure. “Do you understand what you’re getting yourself into, Kyouya?”

 

The raven scoffs, “I’m only going to get what I want. There is nothing more to it.”

 

 “So you _want_ me?” Dino laughs.

 

It is clear that he’s lost the battle.

 

“I do.” Kyouya admits, still not blushing but evidently uncomfortable with the connotations that comes with Dino’s tone.

 

“Then kiss me,” Dino dares with a wide grin.

 

Kyouya sneers but does not hesitate. Like he did the first time, Kyouya initiates their second kiss—and he intends to do so for the many more that will come. Unlike the first however, this is less sloppy and more aggressive. It is a kiss just like Kyouya, demanding and dominating from the very start. This time, Dino is not too shocked and actually responds.

 

Without holding back anymore, Dino wraps his arms around Kyouya’s waist tightly and pushes back. Gently pressing the raven into the soft mattress, the blonde deepens their kiss to satisfy his hunger. _God was I wrong_ , Dino thinks when he steals a glance at the ex-perfect’s slightly flustered expression, _this will never be enough_.

 

And as if Kyouya reads his thoughts, the raven breaks their connection and pushes Dino away with the palm of his hands. “Now let me sleep.”

 

“Eh?” Dino pouts. _What… what about my…_

 

“You’re the one that told me to rest,” Kyouya retorts, curling into a comfortable position—back facing Dino and eyes closing quickly.

 

“Kyouya.” Dino whines.

 

“Shut up, Cavallone,” the raven skylark mutters, “Disturb my sleep and I’ll bite you to death.”

 

“That again…” Dino whispers quietly to himself.

 

He keeps the frown plastered on his cheeks but eventually gives in. He’s never won a battle of mentality and will against the raven. Kyouya wants to keep the scores that way and Dino does not mind it much. Kyouya can continue to be the only person to make Dino waver, the only one who can flip his decision around with a few words and he will not care. It just feels so right and he knows that he will not regret it.

 

“Goodnight then, Kyouya.” Dino murmurs as he presses his lips to the soft dark hair. “I love you.”

 

“Hn…” Kyouya shuffles a little and turns to latch himself into Dino’s warmth. “Don’t read my mind, Cavallone.”

 

Dino tightens his grips as his heart leaps for joy. _That’s as good as it gets_ , he tells himself and forgets about everything that poses as a problem. They can wait, not that Dino will be walking in that direction. Snuggling close, Dino holds on tight to make sure that his skylark does not fly away. Kyouya’s breathing and sleeping face reassures him and soon, Dino falls into a state of deep sleep—one that will regenerate and make up for his lack of sleep.

 

It isn’t until morning that a bright light wakes him. Alaude’s purple flame is brighter than he remembers it, but Dino greets the man with a smile. He’s not irritated at all from being woken from his slumber. Dino pulls the blanket up to cover the light so that the warm body next to him continues to sleep.

 

Alaude cringes at the sight, _the power of love huh?_

 

“What is it, Alaude?”

 

“Wouldn’t have a clue,” the platinum blonde shrugs, “It’s probably time for me to go.”

 

Dino rubs his eye with his free hand and blinks again. Alaude’s image is no longer concrete. The thought kicks in quickly and the blonde finds himself feeling lonely. He has grown accustomed to having the man’s company.

 

“Just stay.” Alaude says when he sees the young one shuffle, “I thought I’d come and check my efforts.”

 

“Your method was mean,” Dino chuckles, “But thank you.”

 

Alaude shakes his head. “He needed to understand.”

 

Dino tilts his head but Alaude allows no questions. He can feel the time shrinking away and he can feel an irritating presence that’s on-coming. The first generation guardian grimaces as he ducks.  The spirit that lunges at Alaude misses its target. Alaude side steps and moves from view so that Dino’s eyes pop when he catches sight of the familiar face.

 

“Good job, Alaude.”

 

“F-f-first?!” Dino exclaims but the shock makes his voice quiet. “W-what are you doing here?”

 

“So it was you, Bucking Horse.” Alaude shoots a glare. “Are you an idiot?”

 

Primo feigns hurt. “Not in the least happy to see me, I see.”

 

Dino does not know what to make of the turn of events. He knows that Alaude can be here from time to time because of the Vongola rings. However, how is it that his ancestor can project himself like that? Is it black magic from the old ages that has been placed in one of their old antique items?

 

Alaude throws a hard punch. “I’ll be heading home now. See you, young Cavallone.”

 

“Not even a word for me?” Primo pouts, “And I came all the way here to pick you up.”

 

Dino watches the exchange and laughs gleefully. They continue to get along in their own way. At the door to his room, Alaude throws another punch to Primo’s gut and turns back. He gives Dino a meaningful gaze and allows a genuine smile to grace his features. Primo smiles brightly at him too.

 

“Good luck, Dino.”

 

Dino smiles at the First and then turns back to Alaude. Purposely, so that Primo does not hear him, Alaude mouths his answer.

 

 _It wasn’t_.

 

“Huh?”

 

Alaude sighs. “You asked me a question.”

 

Dino racks his brain to find the matching question. He has probably asked the guardian a thousand things at least. The blonde backtracks and only lands on the answer that he’s drawn from their first official meeting once Primo and Alaude are gone. Dino does not even worry about where it is that they’re going off to. He knows that wherever it is, it’ll be home.

 

_It wasn’t a mistake._

 

That is enough to chase away all of Dino’s doubt. Unable to hide the smile and mask his happiness, Dino snuggles closer to Kyouya again and plants another gentle kiss on the raven’s forehead.

 

“It looks like we’ll be perfectly fine, Kyouya.”

 

_Fin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it folks! I'd like to extend a thank you to all the guests who've visited and read As Cavallone Decimo. I appreciate it all. Truly. Too all the people that I have mentioned and failed to mention (because you're guests or silent readers) I thank you for making As Cavallone Decimo possible. Your kudos, subs and views encourage me to keep going and thus, As Cavallone Decimo is what is it at the end. I can only hope that I've managed to do the characters some justice.

**Author's Note:**

> As Cavallone Decimo will probably only have two chapters. Maybe three if I'm up to it.


End file.
